


Heilige Scheiße

by Spicyfrog, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Being Caught Masturbating, Doctors, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyfrog/pseuds/Spicyfrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Dr. Edward Iplier gets lost in his thoughts, and ends up doing something dirty in his office. Things take a turn when the star of his fantasy enters the room.





	Heilige Scheiße

“I’m talking to vu!”

Henrik snapped his fingers twice in front of Iplier’s face.

"Don't you snap at me." Edward huffed, looking up from the medical forms he was filling out. "What do you want, Schneep?"

The week had been long, his son had been acting out, patients were being rude, and now Henrik was sassing him. Well, then again, Henrik always sassed him, but he didn't need that today.

“Zo vu veren’t listening.” He put his hand on his hip. “I vas talking apout how zere’s ein badient houtzide your door, he’s peen zere for three hours now."

"I'm busy." Dr. Iplier huffed. "You deal with it."

“For your hinformazion; I’m ein zurgeon, I don’t tell beople zat zey are dying.” He removed his surgical mask and put it in his pocket.

"Says the one who doesn't have a valid medical license." Edward teased with a smirk.

“I do haffe one! Mein kod, I can’t sdand zis blace.” He mumbled the last part before leaving and taking the waiting patient with him.

"Wait!" Edward called after him. "Henrik!"

Dr. Iplier didn't usually call the other by his first name. In fact he never had before, so Henrik groaned before turning back around, looking at Edward.

“Ja?” He asked, clearly annoyed.

Edward frowned softly and a blush danced across his cheeks. He wasn't used to seeing Henrik without the surgical mask. He swallowed nervously.

“Ja? I don’t haffe all day.” Henrik crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his left leg.

The other doctor took a deep breath and shook his head. "N-nevermind..."

Henrik stood there for a minute before mumbling something about needing caffeine, and turning to leave. Edward looked down and groaned softly.

He was so stupid, but, he couldn't get the image of Henrik's face and lips out of his mind. Edward groaned and placed his forehead on the desk of his office. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered to Henrik. He wondered what the other doctor looked like beneath his clothes, and as a result he felt his pants get tighter.

With a whine, Edward leaned back in his chair, internally debating with himself. His stupid side won out and he freed himself from his pants and took himself into his hand. "Mhm... Henrik..." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

Dr. Schneeplestein had sent the other patient to an available doctor before going to the break room to get coffee. One he had his cup in hand, he ventured back to Edward's office.

He felt a bit concerned for the other not that he would admit it. Iplier had been acting odd for a while now, especially after losing some patients, he just seemed to be in an even fouler mood as of late.

Edward had dissolved into a moaning mess, whimpering as he bucked into his own hand.

He had removed his pants and had his feet up on the desk, his other hand between his legs as he fingered himself, imagining it was Henrik touching him. "A-ah! Henrik~"

Upon hearing his own name moaned from where he was standing outside the door, Henrik quietly opened the door and raised his eyebrows. “...haffing fun zere?”

Edward almost screamed and dropped below his desk. "I- I can explain!"

“Vu can? Vat hexblanazion can vu make up for zis?” The German doctor slightly laughed, walking over and leaning on the desk that Iplier was hiding under.

"I... I'm s-sorry..." He panted, his face flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

The doctor reached out from under the desk to grab for his pants, but Henrik nabbed them first and threw them across the room.

“Zo... nein hexblanazion?”

Edward whimpered, his face flushed as he looked up, his hard member throbbing. "I d-don't know what came over m-me... I'm so s-sorry..."

“Hm.”

Henrik hummed before rounding the desk and kneeling in front of Edward, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss, causing Edward to gasp against his lips, before he started to kiss back desperately.

With a grin, Henrik wrapped his hand around Edward’s already leaking cock, and started pumping it steadily.

That drew a gasp from Edward, the sound quickly melting into a moan of pleasure as he wound his fingers through Henrik's hair. "O-oh god, H-Henrik~!"

Henrik smirked at the sound of the other crying his name, and started stroking faster, kissing Edwards’s neck for a moment, before the other slammed his lips against the Schneep's mouth desperately, rocking his hips into Henrik's hand.

"Oh, Henrik~" Dr. Iplier keened as he returned his hand between his legs and pushed his fingers back in, moaning loudly.

“Vu're not koing to get fucked right now, vu know zat, right? Vu schouldn’t haffe peen doing zis at vork.” Henrik scolded, though he continued using his hand to draw the other closer and closer to his well needed release.

"P-please, I- I need you..." The other doctor whimpered desperately, causing Henrik's gaze to shifted to Edward’s face.

“...how much do vu need me?”

"Enough to p-pleasure myself while at w-work..." He whined, pushing his own fingers deeper.

“Hm," Dr. Schneeplestein seemed to consider that for a moment. "Kood enough.”

He removed his hand from the other's cock, earning a distressed whimper, before he pulled his own pants down enough to free his own member. Edward whined eagerly, grabbing the other doctor's coat and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Henrik closed his eyes as he accepted the kiss, pushing himself in between Edward's thighs. He gripped the other doctor's hips and lined himself up, pushing into him in one solid thrust.

"Henrik!" Edward cried out in pleasure, his muscles tightening around the other, his legs trembling. "Oh g-god!"

“Vu vant it rough, or nein?” Schneep questioned, nipping at Edward's lower lip.

"Yes, yes, p-please!" He whined desperately in response, rocking his hips and causing Henrik to start thrusting roughly in and out of Edward, a bruising grip on his hips.

Edward was a panting, moaning mess under Henrik, clawing at the floor underneath him so hard that his fingers almost bled, and Henrik just kept going faster, and harder with each thrust causing the other to whine in pleasure, barely able to form words.

He leaned up to kiss Henrik and tangle his fingers in the German man's hair, while Henrik hit Edward’s sweet spot, gently biting his neck and causing the other to cry out, arching his back in pleasure.

"God, H-Henrik, I'm so c-close-!"

“Z-zo am I...” He groaned in response, continuing to slam into him, hitting his spot repeatedly, abusing it while his lips were forced hungrily against Edward's.

Dr. Iplier let out a moan against Henrik's lips as he cried out. "I- ah! H-Henrik!" He cried out as he came hard, spilling onto his scrubs and coat, moaning hard.

“Heilige scheiße...” Henrik groaned as his release followed directly after Edward's, causing the other man to chuckle breathlessly.

"Indeed."

Henrik blinked down at the other doctor, before he kissed him sweetly and pulled out climbing to his feet and covering his body once more with his clothes.

“Vu schould pe glad I vas zee one zat found vu, und not ein nurze.” He scolded Edward, watching as the other grabbed clean scrubs and changed, tossing his others into the hospital laundry.

Edward swallowed nervously, coming down from his post orgasm high and letting the realization of what just happened come hit him full force.

“Vell, if vu need me I vill... brobably pe in zee hoberading room.” Henrik informed him, slightly uncomfortable.

Of course he had strong feelings for Edward, but, he had never expected this to happen, and he got lost in the moment.

Had he ruined things between them with this hasty moment?

"I... a-alright..." Edward mumbled shyly, looking down, embarrassed that he'd been caught doing such an an act, and horrified that he might have ruined his relationship with Henrik before it even began.

Though, that seemed not to be the case, and he took a second to register the other's voice.

“...loffe vu.”

Henrik quickly left after he said that, speed walking down the halls and through the door into the ICU, not seeing how Edward's jaw dropped before he ran after him.

Once he caught up to Henrik, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, spinning him around and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Luckily the halls were empty, and the two had their moment in peace, Henrik's eyes widening in shock before he melted into the kiss, relaxing in the embrace.

Edward pulled away after a few moments and smiled at him, his eyes glittering.

"I love you too."


End file.
